Fontaine's Department Store
Fontaine's Department Store is the third level of [[BioShock Infinite|''BioShock Infinite's]] Downloadable Content, [[Burial at Sea - Episode 1|''Burial at Sea - Episode 1]]. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth reach the place via Bathysphere in order to find the missing girl, Sally. History Owned by Frank Fontaine, the department store was a large shopping center mainly used to showcase products from his various businesses such as his take on Plasmids created by Fontaine Futuristics, clothing, toys or electronics and household appliances by Fontaine Electronics. The place also offered residents recreational areas like the Bistro and Rapture on Ice, an artificial ice rink. Unlike all other structures in Rapture which were built on a seafloor platform, Fontaine's was in fact constituted of three separate buildings, floating above the ocean floor and anchored to the rest of the city. In addition to several departments and the ice rink, the main building also houses a bathysphere station, and is linked to the two other parts floating on its sides by a tram moving along flexible rails. Following Fontaine's final fight against Ryan's security forces in September 1958, his remaining followers were locked inside the store and the buildings were detached from the city, sinking into the depths. The survivors, mainly Splicers, were forced to fight against each other for resources as the ocean slowly flooded the store. ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1 Only two parts of the Department Store can be visited during the game: the main building which acts as a hub as well as containing several departments, and the Houseware Section dedicated mostly to electronics. Main Building Fontaine's Station The station can house up to two Bathyspheres, welcoming new customers and showcasing some of the store's products. The Pavilion The main hub of the store, leading to both stations as well as the first floor, and elevators to reach the second and third floors. Menswear Menswear is a department of Fontain's that sell mens clothing. The Daily Bread The Daily Bread is first discovered when splicer's attempt to break into the room. This area served as a bar pre-sinking. Ladieswear Ladieswear is a large store dedicated to womans clothing and fashion. there is also a small jewlery store and a shoe store. This is also place a man named Moses died. Fontaine Plasmids Fontaine Plasmids was a showcase to display newly experimented Plamids to the public, however Shock Jockey is only one aquirable from this location following the sinking of the department store. Jack Frost's Village Jack Frost's Village is an ice rink built to provide entertainment for consumers passing through Fontaine's Department Store. Currently it served as Old Man Winters location. Pavilion's Station To be added Housewares Department Tram Station Fontaine's tram arrives in the Housewares Department tram station. Here you'll find the first of the Little Sister vents you'll need to find and a splicer attemtping to access it. If not dealth with quickly he'll turn and set upon you before you've even exited the tram. Beyond the vent this room containes little other than some small exhibits for products such as Arcadia White Oats and the Fontaine Vac, though the Shotgun can be found beside the doors to the Electronics Lobby. Electronics The Electronics department serves as the main lobby for the housewares department, leading on to the many other departments of the building. The room is split over two levels, the main room and a surrounding upper balcony. The upper balcony features a Gene Bank and both Circus of Values and El Ammo Bandito vending machines as well as the doors to the Bistro and the Appliances & Toys departments. The main room consists of a large central elevator shaft surrounded by exhibits of primarily televisions as well as one of the Little Sister vents you must close. The vent is initially surrounded by splicers, trying to coax Sally out with a teddy bear. To the right of the room, a neon sign has fallen, electrifying a large pool of water. It can be frozen using the Old Man Wnter plasmid and crossed to find a lootable corpse and Bucking Bronco. At the base of the lift shaft in the center is a fallen lift carriage. In it can be found the Oven of the Future adio diary by Bert Unger, which gives the key-code to access the Radar Range when found. For a tactical advantage, several lamp/frieght hooks are positioned around the room. The Bistro (at Fontaines) The Bistro can be found on the upper level of the main Electronics lobby. It consists of two levels, the upper level, on which you enter, seems to be a self service buffet/salad bar, with booth seating looking out into the deep waters and rocky walls of the trench where the building now lies. Here, a deranged splicer waitress can be found wandering from booth to booth making friendly chit-chat with the numerous corpses slumped at the tables. The lower level consists of some seating, a larger open area and the Bistro's kitchen. Here you can find several things, including one of the vents you must close, a Tear for a crate of med-kits and a Tear for a Columbia Gun Automaton that overlooks the kitchen area. In the kitchen, you can find a locked freezer room containing the Radar Range and on the counter is the audio diary The Kiss by Shirley Womack. Customer Service Taking the door marked 'Appliaces & Toys' from the electronics Lobby will lead you down a small hall and then through an air lock to a large lobby. The central feature of this lobby is the Customer Service area directly ahead. This consists of a front desk and a small back room where you can find a safe, a vent and Yi Suchong's Audio Log Observation 17. To the left and right can be found the Appliances and Toys departments respectively, as well as the book and bridal stores. The room has various Tears including med-kits, a Decoy and a Freight Hook to help you. Bridal Bridal provided outfits for weddings, but since the sinking it now houses an insane Splicer. Bookstore To be added Appliances To be added Toys Toys is a large toy shop manufactured by Fontaine. This area is where Booker corners Sally and has to square off with her Bouncer Big Daddy. Gallery FS2.png Elevator.png Mod.png|Model of store buildings Lizzy.png TRAM.png PAP.png|Prét-Á-Porter BB.png Workman.png FP.png 1000px-20131004120117-bistro web.jpg Videos Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Locations